Hello
by jimcarreyluvr
Summary: What if there was an extra island that had no participation whatsoever? Set during the party at the end. Rated K for near death experience. I'd call it a fluff, but it's more of a pocket lint ;P LyudeOC MY FIRST FANFIC! Please review! No fames plz!


Hello

I was sitting in my ship with my pet Crystal Spider, Azha, named after the city in Alfard, when a postal worker stopped by. He gave me a letter saying I was invited to a party in Celbrai celebrating Emperor Geldoblame's defeat and the resealing of the End Magnus. I was surprised to see that they had decided to invite me, seeing that even though I am the princess of the small, little known island of Endssul, many people fear to venture here due to the large amounts of Crystal Spiders and Beberum, even though they are all tame and very kind.

"Ignorance is bliss, I guess." I sighed, and went to inform one of my bodyguard, and best friend, Keom, that we needed to head to Annuenue. I looked out my window to see our neighbor continent, Mira, where Keom was from.

"Delmira, are you alright?" I heard Keom ask me.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm wonderful." I replied.

"You don't sound like it." He said, sounding worried.

"I'm just thinking about this party. Do you think _they_ will be there?"

"If by _they_ you mean Kalas, Xhela, Lyude, Mizuti, Savyna, and your cousin Gibari, then yes. The party _is_ celebrating their accomplishments, after all."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." I said, polishing my sword and Imperial gun.

"Miss Delmira, we have arrived." The driver said.

"Well, let's get going Keom." When we arrived, I spotted Gibari straight away. "C'mon Keom, I gotta say hi to family." I headed over towards Gibari's table and called out, "Hey, paddle boy!" He looked up, angry, the saw me and smiled.

"Delmira? Is that really you? How old are you now 21, 22?"

"Seventeen Gibari. How old are _you_ now?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's not answer that one." He said.

"Who's this Gibari?" I looked behind him to see Queen Xhela walking towards us.

"Xhela, this is my cousin, Delmira, princess of Endssul."

"Pleasure to meet you. I have heard rumors about Endssul."

"So little people visit, I'm surprised it's even spoken about." I said.

After I was introduced to Kalas, Mizuti and Savyna, Xhela asked, "Has anyone seen Lyude?"

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Kalas said.

"As fun as this was, there's some stuff I need to get at the shop here. Bye Gibari, it was nice meeting all of you." As I headed to the shop, leaving Keom with Savyna to learn some fighting moves, I bumped into someone. "Sorry, my bad." He turned around, and I realized he was wearing imperial clothing. I clutched my sword and gun, ready for some kind of rude comment. Instead, he said,

"No no, the fault was all mine." He was, apologizing? Even when obviously my fault…Nice was something I did not expect from the Empire. I noticed there was an awkward silence, so I decided to introduce myself.

"My name is Delmira, princess of Endssul. May I ask what your name is?"

"A pleasure to meet you your highness." He gave a classic gentleman's bow. His long, fiery red hair covering his face. "My name is Lyude."

"Oh, Lyude, I just met your friends. I'll have to let them know I've seen you."

"Well, this way I won't have to make the introductions." I giggled a bit at his joke.

"Gibari took care of that for you. He's my cousin you know."

"Really? Gibari never told me that he was related to royalty. We'll, shall we let them know we've met?" He held out his arm.

"We shall." I replied, hooking my arm in his. We walked over to where I last saw them and, thankfully, they were all still there. "Hey! I found Lyude!"

"Oh, good. We were about to file a missing persons report." Gibari said. I looked at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting.

"I still haven't bought the supplies I need, and I have a few errands to run around the island. We should get going Keom." I said.

"But Savyna was going to teach me the Burning Arrow special attack." Keom complained.

"Keom, I'll teach you some other time, you have an obligation to Delmira, it's your duty to protect her." Savyna said.

"I'll go with her instead, that way Keom can stay here." Lyude volunteered.

"That'll work." I said.

"Delmira?" I heard Kalas ask me.

"Yeah?"

"You and Lyude haven't let go of each other's arms yet." He said, smirking.

"Oh." I said Lyude's and my face turning as red as his hair."Well, we'd best get going. I have to go pick up some things at the shop here, then I have to find some celestial flower seeds, then I have to find some supplies strong enough to make a whip. Are you ready Lyude?"

"Yes I am, let me just get my gun." As we headed off to the Celestial Tree, Lyude was pulled back by Kalas.

"Good luck Lyude."

"Good luck with what?"

"Delmira." Lyude's face matched his hair, once again.

"Lyude, come on we need to hurry so we can get back in time for the fireworks!" I called.

"I'm coming!"

333

After while of walking, we finally arrived at the Celestial Tree. We searched the bottom for seeds, and ended up finding twelve. I also found some good supplies for my upcoming mission. On the way back, Lyude asked me some questions. "What is Endssul like?"

"Sort of like Annuenue, but not completely _covered_ in flowers. The beach is sort of a new feature, but it's nice nevertheless. I love listening to the waves, and catching glimpses of the whale, it's all so beautiful, like some long forgotten lullaby." I noticed he was staring at me then. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" He laughed, then said,

"I just find it beautiful the way you described the ocean and the whale, so poetic." It was my turn to laugh.

"Well, I _do_ write poetry."

"You do? May I hear one?"

"Of course.

_Birds can fly,_

_Most call them lucky,_

_Others call them blessed,_

_Though I agree,_

_I see through all that,_

_They are cursed as well,_

_Cursed to be hunted,_

_Eaten,_

_And trapped,_

_Count your blessings,_

_Because you can't fly._"

"That was amazing! When did you write this poem?" Lyude exclaimed.

"Right now."

"I'm impressed."

"Then I have reached my goal." I teased.

"Well, that's not what I—"

"I know." I looked up at the sky, not noticing Lyude's blush. "It's late, we should really be heading back, I have to prepare for my coronation. _And kill the groom._" I added the last part under my breath, hoping Lyude wouldn't hear.

"What was that? Kill the groom? What's wrong with him?" He inquired.

"Well, it's an arranged marriage, I hardly ever speak to the groom-to-be, _and_ whenever I do, he has his foot in his mouth." Lyude laughed a bit at the last part.

"So he's a real jerk?"

"Yup."

"That's too bad, your to good to have some jerk like that, 'Till death do you part'." He said the last part with air quotes.

"Ha ha. It's partially my fault though. My parents set me up with dozens of suitors, but I turned them all down. I remember this one guy, made me want to throw up the whole time we spoke. What was his name again? Oh yeah, _Giacamo_." I said his name as some people might say _vomit_. For some reason, Lyude started to laugh, a lot. "Are you ok Lyude?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's just, I knew Giacamo, he was with Geldoblame and the empire. He's dead now, though." He looked at me for a reaction, and it was a huge smile.

"That explains why he talked _down_ to me so much. Man, he made me sick just _talking_ to him. I don't want to think about what _marriage_ would be like." He laughed again, I liked his laugh. It was soft, but reassuring. I noticed how close we were to town, it would be just a few more miles then I'd have to drag Keom to the ship and leave. The thing was, I didn't want to.

Not if it meant leaving Lyude. I just didn't know why it mattered so much, and the answer came so fast I was sure it wasn't true. Could it be that I actually loved him? I wasn't a 'love at first sight' kind of girl. I was practical. Yeah, I _was_ practical. I loved him, no hiding from it. Besides, it _has_ been a couple of hours.

"Delmira?" Lyude's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Lyude?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I nearly fainted. But the way he was looking at me made me think that he wasn't talking about me. But as long as he was happy, I was happy, for him at least.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's this girl, and it hasn't been that long since I've met her, but I like her a lot. The thing is, she's kind of, spoken for." Aha, he must mean Xhela. Oh well. "She's kindhearted, pretty, talented. I loved her poetry." Xhela writes poetry? Oh, right, her little 'O mighty ocean' thing. Well at least _I_ can write poetry. She just heard that one somewhere. "So what do you think?"

"Well, if she's _kind of_ spoken for, there still might be a chance to win her heart. If you were meant to be, it'll work out, I guess." I said, trying to hide how heartbroken I was.

"Really? You think so? Do I have to meet your parents then?" Ok, what did he say?

"What do my parents have to do with Xhela?"

"You think I meant Xhela? Oh, no, I meant _you._" I almost fainted again. But I didn't try to hide the huge grin on my face.

"Really?"

"Yes really, _I love you_."

"I love you too Lyude." I said, almost succumbing to tears of joy. "Shall we go break the news?" I held out my arm like he did when we first met.

"We shall." He said, hooking his arm with mine. We walked the rest of the way to the city in silence. However, this time it wasn't awkward.

333

When we arrived at the town, Gibari tackled me with a bear hug. "There you are! We were all startin' to get worried!"

"I'm fine. Could you let me go now? You're making breathing kinda hard."

"Gibari, if you break her arms it'll be weeks before she can hug me again." Lyude said.

"You mean, you two are _together_?" Gibari asked, finally putting me down. "Ha! Pay up Kalas! You too Keom!"

"You guys made a _bet_ on whether or not we'd get together?" I asked.

"Me and Keom didn't think Lyude would have the guts to say anything." Kalas said casually.

"You too Keom?" He didn't say anything, he just whistled innocently. "Does anybody know what time it is?"

"The Great Mizuti thinks it be one. No more, no less." Mizuti had not spoken since I met her, and her voice was _weird_! Most likely due to her equally weird mask.

"_One?_ I need to head home, Azha throws a fit if I'm not there for her morning walk, and _nobody_ likes to deal with a mad crystal spider." I said.

"You have a pet crystal spider?" Xhela asked. "So it's true that there are a lot of nice ones there."

"Those and Beberums." I said.

"Nice Beberums? _That_ I have to see!" Kalas exclaimed.

"You can all come with us to Endssul if you'd like. I need to have _proof_ that I've found someone besides Ardician."

"That'd be cool. I could get a chance to see Aunt Etecia and Uncle Radalio." Gibari said.

"Then we should head out now so we can get there in time to stop Azha's rampage."

"Deal."

333

"Gibari my boy! How have you been? Wow, you've gotten big!" My dad gushed.

"Hi Uncle Radalio." Gibari said.

"Delmira, Ardician has been worried about you; he thought you might have been kidnapped!" My mom said as soon as she came through the door. "Hello Gibari! It's been a while hasn't it? Delmira, why didn't you warn me we were having guests? I could've had the chef cook something for them!"

"Sort of a 'spur of the moment' thing. I have some news to tell you all. I—"

"Delmira! There you are!" I cringed. Ardician found me. He came over to hug me but then noticed I was holding Lyude's hand.

"As I was saying, I found someone else. Me and Lyude are officially together." I closed my eyes, waiting for some kind of displeasure from my parents.

"You might want to open your eyes." Lyude whispered. I complied, and saw that my parents were all smiles. My father turned to Ardician and said,

"Goodbye." Then turned back to me.

"So, the wedding's cancelled, but I don't think we'll have to wait long." I blushed hard at this, and so did Lyude.

"_Dad._"

"It _is_ going to happen; he did know this, right?" He turned to Lyude.

"Yes. I did realize when we got together I would replace Ardician."

"How about I go get Azha and we can all go for a walk?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That sounds nice. I really want to see what Endssul is like." Xhela said.

"Azha! Mommy's home!" I called. In seconds, she was running to us, knocking over all the unfortunate people in her way. "Well, off we go. A tour of Endssul by the princess herself." As we walked out the door, I decided to show them the shops first. "Endssul has some of the best weapons in the world. Shadow Wings is very abundant as well. Along with Crescendo. Very popular items."

333

After heading to the silver mines, and various other places. We headed back to the castle. Lyude had wandered off twice, and we would have lost him again if I hadn't threatened to put him on a leash. Why he kept leaving, I do not know. When we got back, everyone went his or her separate ways to check out the castle. Azha had taken a liking to Kalas so she went with him to explore. Lyude and I were left together. "There's one more spot left on the tour." I said, grabbing his hand. "It's the best place in the castle." I led him through various halls and corridors until we found our way to the garden.

"It's beautiful." He breathed.

"Yeah, I love going here to think, write poetry, or just be alone."

"Delmira?"

"Yes?" I turned to see him down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"Can we make our inevitable engagement official?" I laughed, his proposal was very strange, but I've always liked strange.

"Yes, I think it will make things less awkward between us. Or more, you never know." He stood up, and put the ring on my finger. It had a gold band and an onyx jewel with a small diamond in its center. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

333

A few weeks later, my maids were putting the final touches on my wedding dress. I had originally wanted to wear the design I had come up with, but Lyude had persuaded me into a traditional dress (with some modern adjustments). I smiled, three weeks have passed and Lyude still hasn't kissed me. He's fighting not to for some reason; probably to be a gentleman. "Ouch!" I was shaken from my reverie by a needle poking my thigh.

"Sorry milady." One of the maids said.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about the wedding, it so close."

"Only two days left milady."

"Jenna, please, call me Del."

"Well, Del, are you nervous?"

"Very much. It's _marriage_, the binding of two people till death do they part. I have this irrational fear that something will happen and ruin it all. Jenna, what if he stops loving me? Ohmigosh, he could change his mind! _Oh my gosh Jenna he could change his mind. What if he does! Oh my gosh he could—_Ouch!" Perfect, pre-wedding jitters _and_ another poke in the leg.

"Finished." Jenna said. I looked into the mirror.

"Wow." I breathed. "You all did a **wonderful** job."

333

"Wow, it's today. I'm getting married, **today**." I said to myself.

"Yes you are Del, are you exited?" Xhela asked.

"Very much, but nervous as well." I heard music playing just outside. "That's my cue." I said, mostly to myself. Turning to the door, bouquet in hand, I went to face the scariest thing in this universe and the next: marriage. As I walked down the aisle, I saw him, in all his tux wearing glory. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with ruby cufflinks rimmed with gold. My dress was white with black trim on the bottom, collar, and sleeves and had a wide black ribbon tied around my waist. The closest I could get to my original design of black and white stripes.

I reached the end of the aisle, and took a deep breath. This was it. "Do you Lyude, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? For rich or for poor, in sickness in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Delmira—"

"I do." I interrupted, anxious to get to the cake—err, I mean get married.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now, and face the bride's wrath, um, I mean, forever hold your peace." Everyone in the room waited impatiently, sure that no one would think to do such a thing. "You may kiss…the…WHAT THE HECK _IS_ THAT?" Everyone in the room nearly got whiplash looking in the direction where the priest was pointing. In the doorway was Ardician, sitting on something that looked like a mix between an Iron Beetle and a Striper.

"Did I miss the party?" Ardician asked. Even from a distance, I could see the crazed look in his eyes. "Now Delmira, you wouldn't get married without the _real_ groom would you?" His now hate filled eyes were fixed on Lyude.

"You're not the real groom anymore Ardician. Lyude is. So back off." I spat. He looked amused, then angry. He reached in his shirt and pulled out a gun; then he shot me! The little devil shot me! Right in the shoulder.

"A lady should never speak with such venom. Besides, you look cute when your face in contorted in pain." Grrr, he knew I _loathed_ being called cute by someone I dislike. "Now, let's get rid of this obstacle." Ardician snarled, aiming his gun at Lyude. I racked my brain for a solution. Time was running out. He fired the gun.

"No!" I jumped in front of Lyude and took the bullet. It hit me in the chest.

"Delmira!" Lyude yelled, catching me in his arms.

"Lyude…I'm…s-sorry…I…I'm…s-so…s-sleepy."

"No, Delmira, stay awake. _Please_, stay awake." Lyude sobbed. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. So I made a decision.

"You won't…have…to mourn…You will…forget…all of this."

"No! I don't want to forget! I love you! Delmira no!"

"Goodbye." I whispered as my Magnus began to flow out of me and surround Lyude.

"Somebody do something!"

"_O mighty ocean,_

_Guide us as we journey through,_

_The darkest pit of night."_ I could faintly hear Xhela reciting the Ocean's prayer. There was a new part added though. _"Help lost souls find love that is true,_

_Let lovers reunite."_

I felt my body begin to solidify, and my senses begin to clear. The first thing I did when I completely came to was say, "Ardician, you're under arrest for attempted murder. Guards, contain that animal, and whatever he's riding."

"Yes ma'am."

"Delmira." I looked over at Lyude to see him on the verge of tears.

"Hello." I said, smiling weakly.

"Hello." I rushed into his arms and he held me tight. Afraid if he let go something else might happen. "I should have protected you. I could have—" I stopped him from saying anything more by pressing my lips against his.

"I guess he doesn't need _my_ permission to kiss the bride." The priest said, just now emerging from his hiding spot.

~Fin~


End file.
